


Things Change

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose isn't happy about the new doctor's decision to leave Jack behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 58

"We should go back," Rose says. "For Jack, I mean."

The Doctor with the stranger's face studies her for a long moment, as if he's not quite sure who she is or why she cares about Jack, then shakes his head. "Not a good idea."

"What do you mean, not a good idea? He's our _friend_."

"Things have changed," he says.

"Yeah," she says, and can't keep the hurt out of her voice. "I can see that just looking at you." But when he holds out his hand she takes it, and hopes that one day he'll change his mind.


End file.
